In Phase I, the DINE System, a nutrient analysis microcomputer software program for adults, will be modified and enhanced for elementary school students and their teachers for use in cardiovascular health and nutrition education programs. Research indicates that diet, even in childhood, plays a significant role in the development of coronary heart disease and hypertension. The development of this software is important for elementary students to analyze the nutritional effects of their food choices and elementary teachers to evaluate the impact of their cardiovascular health and nutrition education programs. Currently no valid software programs exist for nutrient analysis of elementary school children. During the modification and development of the software, an expert panel will review the nutritional standards, educational suitability, and computer science techniques. The software will use 'state of the science' guidelines and will be sensitive enough to measure the major dietary risk factors to cardiovascular disease. The software will be evaluated with a pretest - posttest comparison group design to determine its effect within a cardiovascular health education program for elementary school children. In Phase II, the project will be extended to develop an interactive microcomputer-video based upon the DINE System and self-instuction to improve nutritional behavior.